Nessie Thoughts
by QhuinnPiperHart
Summary: Nessie thinks about what lead up to her wedding day to Jake. Rated M for foul language.One Shot for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It has been about 2 years since I actually posted, so please forgive if I am somewhat rusty on all the rules. I have had two years of decisions that change my life for the better and led me back here where I've always truly want to be and that is writing. As always all of these characters are owned by the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyers. No copy right intended, I just borrow Jake, Nessie and the Cullen's for a while, I promise to give them back in working order. Mia

Nessie and Jakes Pov:

So today I become Mrs. Jacob Black, who would have thought this would have happen 10 years ago, when I was just born. But yet here I am and as sure as you need to breathe, I am marrying Jacob Black.

The day I was born was the day Jacob knew I would be his forever, although Mom and dad did not approved then, but it is a lot different now. Why you may ask, well because Jake and I almost didn't make it to this point. I struggle for a long time to truly accept that Jake was my soul mate and of course Jake stood by my side through it all.

Believe it or not the first time we kissed, I cried about it. That kiss was so sweet and gentle yet so deeply soul felt. The wonderful soul felt kiss happen on my 7th birthday or to the rest of the normal world my 18th birthday. After the amazing first kiss of my young life, I slowly look up at Jake as he lower me and I know then and there he was my soul mate. I knew that he was the one and in a way I think I always knew it. So what did I do, well I ran for my life from him because I was so scared of my feelings.

I am sure you would agree that you would have all been a scared and ran too especially at eighteen or seven years old. As I ran I literally thought about so many things, like does he really love me? Does he truly believe we are soul mates like my family does? Or is this all a big fucken joke from him and the family, because of everyone knowing about my crush on Jake.

Then I hear "Hell no this not some fucken Joke." After I hear that I literally jump all way around to find him standing in front of me looking so upset, yet scared like me. I wonder to myself, what did he have to be upset about? Or a least I thought I did. I did not realize that I was actually speaking my thoughts out loud for him and anyone else to hear.

Then all of sudden I hear him say in a very strong stern voice, "I am upset because you doubt that I truly love you and feel you are my soul mate. You believe we are all playing a sick fucken joke, which is truly bullshit! Because I have to say no person in your life Nessie is truly that fucken sick of a person to play such child ass games." Then he just stood there for what seem like hours but what was really a few minutes. Finally he spoke again and what he said next kept all my attention. It also made me believe him and what he felt was real.

He said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen from the first moment I saw you, I couldn't leave your side even though I believe you had just killed my best friend."

"Ness your parents hate my guts for the first year of your life because I had imprinted on you. They believe we wouldn't make it due to our genetics. Fuck they believe you would actually be better off with Nahuel the nomad hybrid. Yet here we are seven years later and it's not them doubting, it is fucken you."

"Ness, haven't I prove it yet that I will always love you and be here by your side. I mean look at us right now, you ran from me and where am I chasing after you like a fucken deeply love sick fool, which I am."

"Renesmee you are my other half and I know it and hell I fucken feel it everywhere so much that it hurts, sometimes to not be open about it. My gods that kiss was a release and a relief of letting go of everything I felt and am fucken feeling about you. But if you doubt that I am soul mate right now, then I will wait forever until it is crystal clear that I am here for an immortal life time." And as he finish I finally saw all the tears he had been holding back from me. I couldn't help myself; I ran to him and jump right up into his arms because I knew after that speech I knew it all deep down was true and real. The fact that I knew it deep down now help to know that nothing or no one was or is going to every part us from our love.

Of course after all of that, we started to officially date each other and create a real relationship. Mom and Dad understood we love each other, so they were civil about us dating. Everyone else in the family accept our relationship with open arms, except Aunt Rose. She has never fully accepted our relationship because Jake is a wolf but after a year she became civil about it and became civil towards Jake, and from her that's all I could really ask or expected.

We were officially dating for about three years when Jake proposes on my 9th/20th birthday and of course I said yes. But before he proposes he asks the entire family for approval. He even went to Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue and asked for the approval; let's just say with Grandma Sue help, Grandpa Charlie adjusted to the idea big time. But that's another story for another time and place.

Well actually everyone had to adjust big time to me and Jake being engage. Even Jake and I had to adjustments or arguments where we had to adjust to being an engaged couple. But here we are four years after we started dating and a year after we became engaged and it is finally our wedding day. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, truly cannot believe that today is the day I become Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black. This is one of the few days that I will remember the entire day for the rest of my Immortal lifetime; because it is the day I married my soul mate. It truly is the day my life begins…

A/N Please read and reviewed… I love reviews more then I love chocolate… Also remember I don't own these characters, Ms. Stephanie Meyers does


	2. Chapter 2

I have written a new fanfic for Hunger Games go read it please and** REVIEW**: .net/s/7915969/1/Daisy_Melark_Hawthorne_My_story

FOR ME, and maybe I will have Edward, Peeta or someone of your choosing Flash you.

(SORRY FLASHING will not actually HAPPEN, but Please still REVIEW)

Thank you mia/Sarahjane/Piper


	3. Chapter 3 Note

Hey ladies and gentles this is not a new chapter but i did want share with all of my MMPR fans that

Amy Jo Johnson is doing a new campaign at this link

projects/the-space-between-4/x/4140318

until november 23rd 2014 so please click the link and donate

it has some really awesome perks, such a two power ranger perks.. Why don't you go donate and help our original pink ranger out

second the original pink ranger amy jo johnson movie SPACE BETWEEN, is up for voting at this website, so go vote and spread the word

article/vote-for-the-october-2014-project-of-the-month-20141103

third Stage it. com will have two AMY JO JOHNSON music shows for Free on Nov 9th and Nov 23rd, although you have to do is click buy the ticket and it will charge you nothing on stage it

amy_jo_johnson_michael_cram/shooting_blanks_party/40493

PLEASE CLICK ALL OF LINKS IN THIS PAGE IF YOU WANT TO DONATE OR JOIN..

MELI aka QHUINN


End file.
